The Wonderful World of Bubblegum and Felix
by LunaScamander17
Summary: The Amazing World of Gumball. the future of the Amazing World of Gumball. Bubblegum and Felix are Gume\ball kids. I'm sucks at english summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: LOL!not Us!**

**Warnings: soem Grammar mistakes! Because were bad! :) and enjoy...**

**Title: The Wonderful World of Bubblegum and Felix**

**Chapter 1:**

**in the future of the Watersons...**

Gumball: kids,me and mom well...we're leaving...

Bubblegum: WHAT?!

Gumball: don't scream! It's only a month,you know it's our work sweetheart

Felix: seriously dad,who's going to watch over us? Who's going to read story for us? Who's going to bake cookies for us? Who's going to pay for our lunch money..and..and..

Penny: well,sweetie you don't have to freak out

Paulo: probably aunt anais will watch over us?

Bubblegum & Felix: who's aunt anais?

Gumball: my little sister,why do you have to forget about her?

Felix: never heard of her

Bubblegum: yeah,you never tell us about aunt anais

Paulo: but,she's the one who gave us lots of presents during the autumn festival

Gumball: see,even your little brother remember that oh..look at the time flew away well we gotta go or the plane will leave without us

Penny : (kiss bubblegum,felix and paulo's cheeks) bye darling,we'll buy you lots of souvenir

Bubblegum,felix and paulo: Bye mom,bye dad

**The car leave them all alone in the 's allready 9 O'clock so they get to sleep as soon as possible.**

**#BEEP..BEEP..BEEP...**

Bubblegum: #uhgg.. Felix,turn it off..i'm try..(#yawn) ing to sleep here

Felix: #uhgg...wha? oh,the alarm..(#look at the time) HOLY SCHMAUZA! It's almost 8!

Bubblegum: what?! Why didn't you tell me?! Now we're gonna miss the bus!

Felix: not yet! Let's slide down the stairs!

Bubblegum: uhh...you mean RUN down the stairs?

Felix: What ever..Just hurry up!

**Felix wear her favourite sweater and black trousers with star hair clip around her bangs.  
bubblegum wear her favourite pale green dress with leggings.**

Paulo: sis,the bus is here!

Felix: coming!

In the bus,they're looking for an empty seat and talk to past the time while they're on the road.

In the class,

Bubblegum: shoot! I forgot about the math homework!

Felix: not again,b'gum it's just algebra

Bubblegum: easy for you to say,it's harder than you think smartypants

Miss Simian: what's today excuse miss waterson?

Bubblegum: uh...well...i..my dad and my mom just leave me so,there's no one to teach me how to..do..this..whole..math thing..y..

Miss Simian: clear enough,but next time NO EXCUSE..

Bubblegum: yeah,i'm sorry ..

Soon,they started the lesson untill it's allready lunch time

Bubblegum: wait..we..forgot about the lunch money!

Felix: (#gasp) Dad has to be responsible for this!

Bubblegum: great,forgot about the math homework and now,no lunch money?!

Felix: could this day get any worst? (desperate face)

They started the lesson again with a grumbling tummy that hasn't been filled with anything.# RING! the bell rings so they could go home A.S.A.P

Felix: Paulo? Open the door! #knock..Knock

Paulo: coming! (open the door)

Bubblegum: hey..that smell,is that..

Felix: COOKIES! (run to the kitchen)

**When Felix run into the kitchen,she saw a beautiful young pink rabbit with an orange seemed nice,and her appereance reminds her of her old grandpa richard.**

Anais: oh,look at you! So big and smart

Felix: huh,do i know you?

Bubblegum: eh..are you aunt anais?

Anais: haha,don't call me aunt Anais,just anais

Felix: o yeah,dad told us about you

Anais: of course he did,if he didn't you guys might forget about me hehehe..

Paulo: Anais,i like those cookies now

Anais: be careful,it's really hot

**A/N: Bubblegum is looks like Gumball, the diference is she's a girl, Felix is a Orange cat and girl. Paulo is a peanut boy. And this is the future. :) and I make this with Lumina Felix.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: copyright by the amazing world of gumball

**The wonderfull world of bubblegum and Felix ~ **

**Episode: Cookies and mischief**

Bubblegum: when did you get here?

Anais: about..uhmm..2 hours ago

Felix: hey! These cookies are delicious,where did you get the recipe for this?

Anais: your mom's mom said that you guys really love her cookies,so i tried to make it

Felix: awesome! can you make peanut butter cookies?

Anais: maybe later,after you guys finished your homework

Felix: o yeah,we have physics homework

Bubblegum: #och that silly homework,and i can't excuse to miss Simian again

Anais: just do your homework

Paulo: B'gum doesn't like miss Simian from the beggining of the day she met her b'gum and Felix always be partners and then prank Miss Simian, they spread balm on miss Simian's chair and when miss Simian sitting on her chair,she said her butt feels hot like sitting on a dragon egg.

Anais: well,yeah you guys reminds me of Gumball and Darwin when they're 12 just like you guys

Bubblegum: Dad prank miss Simian too?! COOL!

Felix: what?! Uncle Darwin did that kind of stuff? Hahhaha! LOL

Anais: okay enough,just go up

Bubblegum: up? You mean go to heaven?

Anais: noo! I mean go UPSTAIRS,quit joking around

Felix & Bubblegum: hahahha! LOL,that's what we do

**So they go upstairs and do their homework,**

Bubblegum: Aunt Anais is kinda nice,don't you think?

Felix: mehh..she's fine

Bubblegum: hey,i have an idea! Let's prank Aunt Anais!

Felix: what?! No way! She's too old,poor her

Bubblegum: she's still young,she's 16

Felix: i don't know about that..i don't want to get in trouble again,remember the soda-pop rock prank that Grandpa Richard taught us?

Bubblegum: i'd rather not to talk about it right now,besides it'll be fun!

Felix: you kiddin me? NO! Now finish your homework!

Bubblegum: BOOO! No fun

**The next day**

Anais: Felix!Paulo!Bubblegum! get up! It's almost 8 again!

Paulo & Felix: coming

Anais: where's Bubblegum?

Felix: she's still sleeping in her nest

**Anais walk up into bubblegum and felix's room**

Anais: #Swoosh! BAM! Bubblegum! Wake up! It's almost 8

Bubblegum: ouch,don't hit me with a pillow!

Anais: c'mon,it's almost 8 (#walk downstairs)

Bubblegum: KK what ever you say mum (#whispering)

**Downstairs...**

Felix: It took you so long to get up b'gum

Bubblegum: (#yawn) man,i'm so not in the mood going to school today

Paulo: why? It's not bad

Bubblegum: what ever

**So,they go to school before get scolded by Miss Simian**

Bubblegum: let's eat some cookies!

Felix: But we're in the middle of school subject!

Bubblegum:what ever, just eat the cookies...

Classmate: Good morning Miss simian!

Miss simian: good morning children..(#look at Bubblegum) MISS WATTERSON!

Bubblegum: uhh..yeaa? (#hiding the cookies)

Miss Simian: Never eat anything in my class!

Bubblegum: OK! (#whispering) what ever

**A/N: ok just like that, we can't think another ideas!**

**Here some list of the characters:**

**Carlo**,The smart cactus

**Alice**, the pink ballon and carlo's sister

**Angelina**,the toast with blue ribbon on her left side of her head

**Banana jane**,the cute banana with lots of personality and a prankster

**Bertha**, the smart-nerd robot

**Tony rex**, the big bully but with caring heart

**Marcolous**, marco is a spoiled cloud

**Juna**, she speaks in beatbox with a radio head

**Clairene**,Clair is an orange 's a country girl

**Tori**,a fluffy multi-coloured jane's best friend

**Tomy**, a haphephobian(fear of being touched) paper bear yet kind

**Colin**, an emo-gothic ghost

**Idahana**,Hana is an old stylish potato with an old fashioned mind

**Jonathan**, an odd-looking hybird creature with horns and a cow 's bestfriend

**Icha**, an 8-bit spider who only speaks bleeps but still learning how to speak english

**Rina**, a tall yellow cyclops with long hair and a headband.

**Moyca**,a cool saourpod who has an eye for interior design

**Lil'mina**, a red walking 's bubblegum,felix and paulo's cousin

**Ronald**, tori's cousin and loves football

**William**, Liam is Anais's 's from england

**Alex,**He has a crush on Bubblegum

**Staff of Elmore school:**

**Carrie**, a ghost teacher who is the host of the gothic club

**Miss simian**,she's a teacher since Gumball and Penny is in School likes but he doesn't have the same feeling like her.

**Mr. Scott Brown**,the new principal of Elmore 's about 26 years old and loves the likes

**Roxy Robinson**, a pale purple fuzzy puppet who loves work as a janitor and lunch lady

**Miss. Stephanie small**,the school councelor of Elmore junior better yet stupid councelor just like her always try to not get angry but sometimes she can't handle it. doesn't know like her.

**People around Elmore streets:**

**Loraine needlemeyer**,she works in the supermarket,movie/music store,and a waitress in almost cafe in Elmore

**Coffe sheriff**,the sheriff around Elmore 's a stubborn like any other policeman

**Marly**, the old elderly woman around Elmore she does is sitting and knitting

**Sal right thumb**, he's the son of sal left 'right is The most wanted criminal in Elmore street that ever he's friendly and super smart than a robot like Bertha.

**Rocky Robinson and Biane Robinson**,is a two perfect marriage couple than they're old cranky parents,Gaylord robinson and margaret robinson. They're Bubblegum,Felix and paulo's rather than being neighboor,they treated them like a family.


End file.
